Book of Mine
by roudyredd
Summary: A Nephite girl writes a journal on brass sheets and they are finally discovered 1500 years later in an archaeological dig. But who can translate it? It's dead language or is it? one shot if no encouraging reviews. : rated T for battles and death
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't find a Book of Mormon spot so I decided to put this with it's companion. The Holy Bible.

Prologue: I Found Something!!!

The day was hot and very sticky. Nothing Had been found at the dig and it seemed to Carter Swenson that it would never produce anything. Suddenly someone shouted over the buzz of the nasty flies buzzing in his ears. "I found something!!"

Running over to the man waving the blue flag each digger carried for such a purpose, he skidded to a stop at the site. The man was no where to be seen but there was a hole. The man had climbed down into the hole and was shining his flash light around. Carter went inside and saw a small burial _ofrenda._This spot looked very old. Older even than the Incas. He studied the place for a week or two, photographing everything. Even the faint designs still on the wrappings of the body bundle. Due to the site's age many things had rusted or faded with time. The place where pots had been were now crumbled or broken pieces. The grave had been looted and but not very recently.

Carter then brought in his team to examine the items that had not been destroyed or crumbled away. The items found were the body, a slew of incesense and carves that had rotted with age, and a curious bundle attached to the body bundle.

When Swenson and the team opened the bundling there were not many jewels or decorations. If the body had clothes they were long since disintegrated. The skeleton, to Carter's dismay, fell apart easily. But the bundle that was attached to the body bundle was surprisingly intact. Inside the bundle was a marvel that the acheologist had only read about and seen replicas of something simliar. They looked to be made of brass. There were fifty or so sheets like paper. It had two rings keeping the "papers" together.

Little did he know of it. He didn't know how to translate it for the language was a language that he had never encountered before. He knew not that the plates were over 1500 years old. Nor that they were a journel to a young girl who died toward the end of a struggle in the central americas to entirely enialate her nation. The last struggle was known as the battle at the hill Commorah near the land of Desolation. He didn't know that this girl was found among the slatered of the nation once known as the Nephites by her uncle who found her record, pressured it and burried her properly before he too was killed.

The girl's name was Sariah after the great mother of the father of her nation. Nephi. This is her story.

**it's short but I hope it intreges you. please at least take a look. if i get positives i'll continue. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So much has happened and there is so little time. I could not leave her body here. She was young but death came so quickly. Oh ye fair ones, why do you forget your Lord? Oh ye fair ones, where is thy glory? Thou art past. I will only write but what I have strength to write. I must keep moving for the Laminates are close behind. They will destroy this record to satisfy there for lust for precious metals. My name is Moroni. This record belonged to my niece. She was killed along with her mother and brother. All of the Nephites and people of Jesus...are gone. They did forget their blessings. Did they not remember the teachings of Alma? of Heleman? or the great King Benjamen? Oh ye fair ones... Time will not forget this righteous daughter of God. She followed our Savior till the end and did not hold back from the dangers around her. This is her record and I, Moroni, will write but a little. This is hers.

***

If I remember correctly, our father Nephi started his record with the same that I will now start mine. I, Sariah, having been born of goodly parents and having been taught in the language of my fathers did live at a time when the people of Christ is diminishing. I am not of very clear speech but I will try to do my best in telling the history of my past.

My parents were people of the church, who followed after the tradition of many of the Christians in the land of Nephi, so named for our father so long ago. It is hard to imagine that our peoples came to this promised land over a thousand years ago. They left Jerusalem six hundred years before the coming of Christ. It was just four hundred years ago that the Lord showed Himself to my ancestors. They saw the three Nephite that chose to live and never taste of death. I wish I could have met them.

I was named for the mother of Nephi, Sariah. She must have been very brave to trust in her husband Lehi, to leave their home to a desolate and seemingly imaginary land. But Father Lehi was a prophet of God as was Jeremiah and Abraham and Isac and Jacob. I wish to meet all of my fathers in the kingdom to come.

I feel so alone. One sabbath morning I went to synagogue to learn more of the ancient manuscripts and ask of my uncle Moroni concerning a most troubling time that I had read about from these manuscripts. The youth in my age that had come to church were not there that day. I had feared they would fall away. One of the sisters had come to me with some news. She seemed to think that it was a happy occasion the way she was going on about it. But when I heard of her dealings of was sore afraid for her soul. I need not say more. This generation is the very generation that is spoken of in the manuscript.

I went to my uncle and begged of him to tell me whether or not this prophesy was come.

He looked sad as he asnwered that yes, the time when the Nephites would be no more was very near at hand.

I still remember very vividly the sermon my grandfather Mormon spake last sabbath.

"The Lord did say unto me: Cry unto this people---Repent ye, and come unto me, and be ye baptized, and build up again my church, and ye shall be spared.* Behold the voice of the Lord came unto me, saying: Vengence is mine, and I will repay; and because this people repented not after I had delivered them, behold, they shall be cut off from the face of the earth."**

It was so simple yet given with such authority. I knew I was living the life I was supposed to, but so many had fallen. I remember overhearing Mormon speaking to Moroni later that night about the people.

"I did utterly refuse from this time forth to be a commander and a leader of this people, because of their wickedness and abomination. Behold, Son, I had led them, notwithstanding their wickedness I had led them many times to battle, and had loved them, according to the love of God which was in me, with all my heart; and my soul had been poured out in prayer unto my God all the day long for them; nevertheless, it was without faith, because of the hardness of their hearts. And thrice have I delivered them out of the hands of their enemies, and they have repented not of their sins."**

It made me weep. Just because of the sins of our people? That's why, Mormon, the greatest captain, next to Captain Moroni, was so down heartened? It made me worry. I had seen the people move about. Children and women were being moved to safer places. My family, my mother and small brother, were next to get moving.

I pray that the people who will inhabit this land after us, I pray that they will not forsake their God. There seems to be an endless cycle in the history of my ancesters. They followed the Lord Jesus Christ and recieved blessings. Those blessing let them live happily for periods of time. Then they would be lifted in the pride of their hearts. The blessings would be taken away. Usually it was because of the Lamanites came and took this people into captivity. They humbled themselves and prayed for the Lord to rescue them. When they did escape, they praised and remembered the Lord. But then as blessings came back, their pride came back as well and the people would continue the circle all over again.

I just pray that the Lord will see fit that any rightoues be saved from this callamity.

* * *

Author's Notes

This chapter has pasages from the book of Mormon. These true events and people are real. Sariah, however, is just a person from my imagination.

*see Mormon 3:2

** see Mormon 3:11-13

***see Mormon 3:14-15


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I must chasten myself. My record will be short if I do not keep writing in this record.

I would speak more of what I have read according to what our ancesters saw and heard. I am reminded of the many miracles and destruction that came when our Savior came to this continent.

*And it came to pass that there was a voice heard among all the inhabitants of the earth, upon all the face of this land, crying: Wo, wo, wo unto this people; wo unto the inhabitants of the whole earth except they shall repent; for the devil laugheth, and his angels rejoice, because of the slain of the fair sons and daughters of my people; and it is because of their iniquity and abominations that they are fallen!

Behold, that great city Zarahemla have I burned with fire, and the inhabitants thereof. And behold, that great city Moroni have I caused to be sunk in the depths of the sea, and the inhabitants thereof to be drowned.

And behold, that great city Moronihah have I covered with earth, and the inhabitants thereof, to hide their iniquities and their abominations from before my face, that the blood of the prophets and the saints shall not come any more unto me against them. And behold, the city of Gilgal have I caused to be sunk, and the inhabitants thereof to be buried up in the depths of the earth;

Yea, and the city of Onihah and the inhabitants thereof, and the city of Mocum and the inhabitants thereof, and the city of Jerusalem and the inhabitants thereof; and waters have I caused to come up in the stead thereof, to hide their wickedness and abominations from before my face, that the blood of the prophets and the saints shall not come up any more unto me against them.

And behold, the city of Gadiandi, and the city of Gadiomnah, and the city of Jacob, and the city of Gimgimno, all these have I caused to be sunk, and made hills and valleys in the places thereof; and the inhabitants thereof have I buried up in the depths of the earth, to hide their wickedness and abominations from before my face, that the blood of the prophets and the saints should not come up any more unto me against them.

And behold, that great city Jacobugath, which was inhabited by the people of king Jacob, have I caused to be burned with fire because of their sins and their wickedness, which was above all the wickedness of the whole earth, because of their secret murders and combinations; for it was they that did destroy the peace of my people and the government of the land; therefore I did cause them to be burned, to destroy them from before my face, that the blood of the prophets and the saints should not come up unto me any more against them.

And behold, the city of Laman, and the city of Josh, and the city of Gad, and the city of Kishkumen, have I caused to be burned with fire, and the inhabitants thereof, because of their wickedness in casting out the prophets, and stoning those whom I did send to declare unto them concerning their wickedness and their abominations.

And because they did cast them all out, that there were none righteous among them, I did send down fire and destroy them, that their wickedness and abominations might be hid from before my face, that the blood of the prophets and the saints whom I sent among them might not cry unto me from the ground against them. And many great destructions have I caused to come upon this land, and upon this people, because of their wickedness and their abominations.*

It doth make me wonder how they could have forgotten the great glorious message that the prophets had shown them.

The record continues on a happy note.

**O all ye that are spared because ye were more righteous than they, will ye not now return unto me, and repent of your sins, and be converted, that I may heal you? Yea, verily I say unto you, if ye will come unto me ye shall have eternal life. Behold, mine arm of mercy is extended towards you, and whosoever will come, him will I receive; and blessed are those who come unto me.

Behold, I am Jesus Christ the Son of God. I created the heavens and the earth, and all things that in them are. I was with the Father from the beginning. I am in the Father, and the Father in me; and in me hath the Father glorified his name. I came unto my own, and my own received me not. And the scriptures concerning my coming are fulfilled. And as many as have received me, to them have I given to become the sons of God; and even so will I to as many as shall believe on my name, for behold, by me redemption cometh, and in me is the law of Moses fulfilled. I am the light and the life of the world. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end.

And ye shall offer up unto me no more the shedding of blood; yea, your sacrifices and your burnt offerings shall be done away, for I will accept none of your sacrifices and your burnt offerings. And ye shall offer for a sacrifice unto me a broken heart and a contrite spirit. And whoso cometh unto me with a broken heart and a contrite spirit, him will I baptize with fire and with the Holy Ghost, even as the Lamanites, because of their faith in me at the time of their conversion, were baptized with fire and with the Holy Ghost, and they knew it not.

Behold, I have come unto the world to bring redemption unto the world, to save the world from sin. Therefore, whoso repenteth and cometh unto me as a little child, him will I receive, for of such is the kingdom of God. Behold, for such I have laid down my life, and have taken it up again; therefore repent, and come unto me ye ends of the earth, and be saved.**

Why...How did mybretheren and sisters forget, the great glorious time when the Lord himself did show the prints in his hands and a gash in his side? The people were righteous for two hundred years! How could they forget?!

Did they teach not the wonderful news with fervent feeling to their children; did they not feel, did they not remember that feeling of love, and power, and Christ's healing touch? How did the children not believe? How could they not feel that Spirit? Were thier hearts so lifted up in the pride of the world that the Spirit could not pentrate the hearts of the children of men?

O how I wish these times were more virtuous as like unto our father Nephi and Captian Moroni and Heleman and the three Nephites that ascened not into heaven, but lived among the people forever till the Lord shall come again.

I have an impression in my heart that someone will read this record. Not just my children but others. Is he come?

Do not loose hope if he is not. Christ is hope and charity and faith. I wish that I could be as noble to say as father Nephi when he wrote:

%For the fulness of mine intent is that I may persuade men to come unto the God of Abraham, and the God of Isaac, and the God of Jacob, and be saved. Wherefore, the things which are pleasing unto the world I do not write, but the things which are pleasing unto God and unto those who are not of the world. Wherefore, I shall give commandment unto my seed, that they shall not occupy these plates with things which are not of worth unto the children of men.%

Perhaps I can write to my seed. I know that I am on my way to my eternal reward. I cannot say that I am perfect, but I am perservering. I know that with faith and repentence and baptism and a remission of sins and the laying on of hands for the gift of the Holy Ghost; I know that with these things and endurence to the end can lead you to Christ, to your eternal reward.

I make an end of writing these things, for behold, my home is desolate. We are being forced from our home and I cannot write much more. If I can I will write more but behold, the time that the battle grows near is nigh. Until peace comes to my family farwell.

I know it's short But here's some food for thought.

This Chapter contains passages from the Book of Mormon Another Testament of Jesus Christ

*Third Nephi 9:1-12

**Third Nephi 9:13-22

%First Nephi 6:4-6


End file.
